


Unmended

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Flashbacks, Religious Content, Romance, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe cheats, he always had... (Bad at summaries, fictional)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime loved Joe  
She really did  
And she really means she loved Joe  
She use to anyhow  
Then one day  
Those feelings  
The butterflies  
The fluttering of her heart  
The blushing when he hugged her  
They slowly lessened  
Until they completely stopped happening  
It was his fault completely  
He had broken her one night  
Accused her of sleeping with his best friend Pete  
The bassist of their band  
Joe knew Jaime would never do that  
Pete as well  
But Joe didn't listen  
He just kept spouting profanities & lies  
Jaime yelled back  
Screamed even so she could be heard  
But she wasn't  
She was never heard  
Joe only heard her when she said I love you  
Or moaned his name during their intimate moments  
Patrick tried talking Joe down  
Andy held back Pete  
She finally gave up  
Jaime curled into a ball in the corner  
Hands over her ears  
Tears falling freely as she bit her lip  
If she could continuing screaming  
She would  
But her sleep deprivation didn't help  
She hadn't slept in months  
Joe knew this too  
It was visible she was tired  
Bags collected under her eyes  
She constantly yawned  
And fell asleep while moving around sound equipment

"Joe, just stop!" Patrick finally yelled.

Jaime's head shot up  
Eyes wide as Andy's, Pete's, & Joe's  
Patrick was never one to raise his voice  
He was red in the face  
And not from embarrassment  
Patrick shoved Joe back  
Joe stumbled not ready for the force used

"Just fucking stop, you know Jaime would never cheat on you. She's head over heels in love with you, yet you treat her like trash!" Patrick scolded.

Joe didn't respond  
He noticed the crazed look in his eyes  
Patrick was not messing around  
Patrick walked over to help Jaime stand  
Her small frame trembled against Patrick's  
He sighed in annoyance for his friend's stupidity

"Jaime, go. Go take a nap in my bunk, kay?" Patrick whispered to her.

Jaime nodded  
Wiping away her bleeding mascara  
'So much for water proof,' she thought  
She sluggish made her way to the bunk area  
She pulled the covers over her  
And shut the blind  
Jaime silently cried herself to sleep  
Praying to never see Joe's face  
Or the light of day...  
Again


	2. Chapter 2

They ripped Joe a new one  
Then sent him to go apologize to Jaime  
Joe groaned in displeasure   
He gently pulled back the bunk's curtain  
Jaime laid there fast asleep  
Breathing even  
And calm  
Joe brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear  
Jaime stirred momentarily  
Her eyes barely opened  
She extended a hand  
Taking hold of one of Joe's hands  
Jaime smirked small  
Giving his hand a gentle squeeze before letting her hand fall freely  
Joe pressed his pointer & thumb together  
Something sticky was on them  
Joe gasped at his realization  
It was blood

"Patrick!" Joe yelled.

Patrick appeared   
Recognizing the urgent tone of his friend's voice  
Joe backed away from his girlfriend  
She was too young to die  
Jaime was only fifteen  
Patrick carefully rolled Jaime over

"Pete, call the ambulance, now!" Patrick yelled.

He cradled Jaime in his arms  
Rocking her & whispering to her  
To keep fighting  
To stay awake  
Joe took a small step forward  
Arms extended to take his girlfriend  
Patrick gave him a look  
But handed her gingerly to him

"May I speak to her alone, please?" Joe begged Patrick.

Patrick left  
Joe returned his attention to Jaime  
Her eyes cracked open

"Hey baby, how yah doing?" Joe asked trying hard to not break down.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull momentarily  
They returned   
Brown eyes once lively  
Now pale & sickly  
She cupped his face

"Fine... Just fine..." she responded with a smile.

Joe turned her wrist skyward  
Revealing nasty cuts  
Some old  
But mostly new & spilling blood  
He looked sadly to her

"Why?" He asked.

Joe knew the answer   
It was because of him  
He noticed the marks begin to accumulate under her band bracelets   
But he never said nor did anything  
He just watched

"I'm sorry Joe..." Jaime choked out, "I'm sorry for not being the girl you dreamt about... I tried- I did."

Joe shushed her & leaned over  
Their foreheads touching  
Jaime felt Joe's tears hit her cheeks  
The sadness in Joe's eyes & movements   
Made Jaime feel again  
The butterflies returned   
The blushing  
And the fluttering of her heart  
They returned  
Jaime tangled a hand in Joe's most unruly hair

"No, I'm sorry. All I've done is treat you like shit- the guys were right I don deserve you... Not after what I've done..." Joe cried softly.

Jaime tried sitting up  
But thought better at the last minute

"What do you mean Trohman?" She asked stroking his hair.

Joe sighed, "I- I cheated on you... On multiple occasions, every single party we went to. I fucked some other girl." He admitted.

Jaime stiffened  
But relaxed soon after  
A silent tear begin shed  
She knew  
She always had  
But she wanted Joe to admit it  
Jaime hugged Joe tightly

"I know, I just wanted you to admit it yourself," she whispered.

The sounds of sirens could be heard  
Which brought Jaime back to what was happening  
She'd cut her wrists pretty deep  
And blood was pouring out  
She felt herself going lightheaded  
The world around her  
Joe included  
Slowly faded to black...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital...

Jaime opened her eyes  
The hospital lights buzzing quietly  
She yawned & scratched her arm  
An IV was inserted into her vein  
Jaime looked at the blood bag dangling to her left  
She glanced around the room  
Finding Joe asleep in the corner  
He propped up against Pete  
Patrick stood opposite to them  
Andy talking to him silently

"'Trick?" Jaime questioned.

Voice raspy & broken  
Jaime's voice felt foreign to her  
She never heard it so...  
Broken  
So dead  
Patrick appeared by her side in a heartbeat   
Andy as well

"Hey sweetie," Patrick cooed, hand stroking back her hair, "How yah doing?" He asked.

Jaime smiled  
Eyes opening completely  
She loved Patrick when he was all protective  
Jaime carefully reached out to hug him  
Andy as well   
She glanced at her bandaged wrists  
Jaime admired the bright red bandages they used  
Jaime also noticed she was wearing one of those gowns  
The ones with no backs

"How long have I've been out?" Jaime asked.

"Just a day, that's all," Patrick said.

His smile soft & innocent  
A nurse had come in   
On the whim of Hurley   
To remove the unneeded IV  
Jaime immediately sat up  
Brown eyes intent on what Patrick was saying  
But couldn't help to wonder over to a certain curly haired guitarist  
Patrick snorted & rolled his eyes  
He waved her off  
Awoke Pete  
And dragged him outside  
Andy in close pursuit  
Leaving her & Joe  
Joe took hesitant steps closer  
He feared he messed up too bad  
Went too far

"Hey Jaime," Joe murmured. "I'm glad your alright." He said sincerely.

Jaime nodded & sat up more  
Joe joined her on the bed  
Laying down besides her  
Jaime rested her head on his chest  
Eyes fluttering shut at the familiar sound of his strong heartbeat   
Her arms curled around his frame  
Joe curled more around her small frame  
Their love was not meant to be  
Yet it was  
Joe wasn't even sure Jaime loved his anymore  
It scared him at the thought that he broke her  
Hurt her  
Joe felt Jaime moved  
She nuzzled his stubble covered jaw  
Hands fisted into the collar of his jacket

"I- I love you... More matter what. I love you Joe, remember that," Jaime said, her voice confident.

Joe nodded  
Face buried in her apple smelling hair  
She knew he liked that smell  
So she used it just for him

"Alright, know I love you... I'm sorry for accusing you when it was me that was at fault," he whimpered.

Jaime had forgiven him  
She always had  
And always would  
Maybe things would go back to normal?  
Like when they first met?  
Jaime could only pray they would  
Joe prayed silently as well

"C'mon, let's get you dressed." Joe said helping Jaime to stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe had locked the door  
Jaime leaned tiredly against the bed  
Still not strong enough to hold up her frame  
Joe turned back to her  
He forgot how pretty Jaime truly was  
Dark brown hair sticking up & out  
Wild as always  
Her brown eyes lively once more  
Her skin no longer pale  
But well tanned like Pete  
Maybe a shade or two lighter  
She was never skinny like most girls  
Jaime always had some kind of muscle on her young physique   
Usually her chin held high   
Now low hanging  
Joe noticed she was slouching  
Curling into herself more like it

"Jaime..." Joe called softly. "Let me help."

Joe took hold of Jaime's pants  
He had her sit on the bed so he could help her pull them up  
Jaime watched  
Reclined back on her hands  
Joe's calloused fingertips brushing her smooth legs  
Her sense ignited at his simple touches  
Yet she remained composed on the outside  
Joe finally finished pulling up her pants  
Jaime zipped & buttoned them up   
Next was her shirt

"Stand here, I can put it on," Jaime said.

Joe did as instructed   
Jaime leaned against him as she pulled on her shirt  
It was, of course, an FOB shirt

"So touring- we still on for next week?" Jaime asked as she laced up her leather converse.

"Yea, traveling around to random places... I don't know, Pete booked them," Joe said with a small shrug.

Jaime sighed in annoyance

"What's on you mind?" She asked, "I know by that tone of voice anywhere. What's eating you?"

"A-are we still dating?" The words tumbled from his mouth.

"No, we were never dating remember?" Jaime winked at him, "I'm a minor & your a grown ass man. You can go to jail, remember?" She asked suggestively.

"Ohh, I remember. Yea, not dating- Jeez what was I talking about?" Joe laughed casually.

The doctor told Patrick & them to watch Jaime   
They were to monitor her for the next few weeks  
Suicide watch as they called it  
Jaime called it a big pile of bullshit  
Which caused Pete & Joe to laugh

 

They all piled onto the bus  
Heading to Jaime's home  
Her parents longed to see her  
When she could careless  
They hated her friends  
They hated Joe  
They hated that she worked with satanic bands   
Jaime never understood why they were hardcore Christians  
She was atheist  
Like Patrick 

"So, your parents are religious & hate us for no apparent reason?" Pete asked dumbfounded.

Jaime nodded  
Face palming as well

"Yea, like super Christian. So no cussing, or bad mouthing, or anything like that. Got it Pete?" Jaime said threateningly.

Pete crossed his heart  
Hazel eyes mysterious & secretive  
As always she supposed  
Jaime fell asleep on the couch  
Thinking about the last few months  
And how drastically her & Joe's relationship spiraled into a black hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who are religious, I do not mean to offend/disrespect your beliefs. I do go to church for my dad wants me to be a Christian, but I consider myself atheist v.v If I mess up on anything relating to the bible, please leave comments to correct my errors. Once again, I mean no offense to anyone's beliefs Cx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks o.o

*Eight Months Ago*

Jaime noticed Joe always returned to the bus or hotel late at night now  
He usually came back to curl up  
And watch movies with her  
But not anymore  
She only had Pete  
She considered Wentz her older brother  
The responsibly irresponsible brother  
Pete listened to her problems  
Whether they be about Joe  
Or about which food to eat  
Pete listened  
Such as tonight for example  
It was at least three in the morning  
Their sleep deprivation & monsters keeping them up  
Pete was splayed out on the bus' couch  
Jaime relaxing on top of him

"Pete?" 

Pete grumbled in response 

"Where's Joe?" She asked quietly.

Jaime felt the tension in Petes muscles  
He let out a breath

"Probably out partying, as usual. He's fine, he'll be back soon, no worries," Pete reassured falsely.

Jaime knew Pete was right about partying  
She just hoped Joe would be safe  
Jaime wanted Joe in her arms  
Or her in his  
Whatever  
But she wanted to feel his skin on hers  
Bodies pressed against one another  
Lips grazing one another  
As if it were a dream

"Don't cry." Pete said looking at her, "Joe'll be back. You'll be in his arms, happy as ever." He reassured.

Jaime wiped away her tears  
Biting back another episode  
She just nodded against Pete's chest  
Trusting he was right  
Pete would never lie to her  
Brothers didn't lie to their sisters  
Unless to protect them  
Pete was relieved when Jaime had fallen asleep  
He wrapped his arms around her  
And carried her to his bunk for the night  
Pete draped his arm over her waist  
Jaime relaxed into him  
The touch oddly comforting 

 

Joe finally returned to the bus  
Stumbling drunkenly in the dark  
Vision blurred & head pounding  
He just wanted to sleep  
But couldn't when Jaime was nowhere to be found

"Jaime?" He slurred.

Jaime poked her head out from Pete's bunk  
Joe saw her & walked over  
He was shocked to find her spooning with Pete  
He knew Pete would never do that to him  
But Joe's judgment was clouded by the alcohol  
And he automatically assumed that they...

"Sorry for waking you," Joe said sourly.

Jaime flinched away at his tone  
He saw the look of betrayal in her eyes  
And Jaime saw it looking back at her

"Joe, it's not what you think," Jaime said realizing what he thought.

Joe ignored her & went to his bunk  
Shutting the curtain on her  
Jaime glared at the piece of cloth & marched back to Pete's bed

"Dick..." she murmured & buried her head in Pete's bare chest.

Pete merely snuggled closer to the teen  
The word going unheard as a smile tugged at his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapters may be flashbacks, & some present occurrences. Not sure yet :/ but bare with me people, I want to be sure I fill you in on the details :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea, more flashbacks!

Six Months Ago*

Joe & Jaime's relationship was... better  
Joe rolled off Jaime   
Panting & body slick with sweat  
Jaime curled into Joe's side  
His arm around her  
Joe glanced over her sweaty form  
Eyes lingering over her wrists  
Light cuts visible from underneath her bracelets  
Ever since that night with Pete  
Joe rarely came back early  
He stayed out  
Partying  
Drinking  
Smoking  
And screwing any girl who thrown herself at him  
All under Jaime's nose  
But he had a feeling she knew  
Everyday when he woke up  
Or entered the same vicinity as her  
The look in Jaime's eyes said  
I know  
It killed Joe to look at her

"Hey, you alright babe?" Joe asked softly.

Jaime blinked back to reality  
She zoned out a lot around him  
She nodded vigorously  
Smile wide & bright  
And unconvincing  
Joe merely nodded back  
A hand tangling in her straight hair  
He kissed her forehead

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," Jaime replied as usual.

Her tone lacking one thing  
Conviction  
Joe decided to ignore it  
Maybe she'd get better?

"Guys, c'mon. We're playing on Guitar Center Sessions!" Patrick squealed somewhere behind the bunk curtain.

Jaime was quick to dress  
She loved setting up for Fall Out Boy  
Joe dressed slowly  
Taking his time

"Wooo!" Jaime could be heard with Pete.

"Guitar Center Sessions! Papa Roach played for them one time!" Jaime squealed.

Joe saw Pete's wide smile as they hugged  
It was touching  
But after that night  
Joe didn't want to have that  
So he cut in  
Arms curling around Jaime's waist  
Twirling her  
And pressing a kiss to her neck  
Jaime wriggled free  
Shooting Joe an odd look  
His brows furrowed but he didn't say anything  
She went back to messing with Pete   
Jaime ran around the bus with his shoe  
Or his gel  
Or his shirt of choice  
Pete always caught her  
And nearly tickled her to where she peed herself  
Joe rolled his eyes at them & sat down besides Patrick  
As he flipped through his magazine

"We're here!" The driver said slowly to a stop.

Jaime was already off the bus  
Unloading the equipment & wheeling it onto GCS's set  
Patrick & them talked with the interviewer on upcoming tours & songs  
Joe occasionally glanced at Jaime  
She worked diligently as she tuned their guitars  
Jaime also checked the amps & turned them to their proper settings  
She wiped away the sweat lining her brow  
A smile wide on her flawless features  
Jaime jogged off the stage  
Disappearing behind the various sized amps scattered throughout the stage  
Joe always wondered where she vanished to after setting up  
None of the other roadies seemed to ever know   
She just left

"Alright, you guys ready to play for us?" The interviewer asked.

Patrick nodded vigorously   
Pete smiled with Andy  
Joe just agreed & followed them to the stage

"This first song is called, Sugar, We're Goin' Down Swingin'." Patrick announced politely over the mic.

They began playing  
Pete walking around stage as always done   
Joe mimicking as Patrick sang

'And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex; cock it, & pull it." Patrick sang.

 

Afterwards, Joe found Jaime  
She was leaning against an amp  
Monster in hand as she scrolled on her phone  
Her brown eyes met his blue  
Then dropped back down to his phone  
Joe walked over to her  
Glancing around as he rested his hands on her hips  
Jaime smirked at the screen of her phone  
Eyes clicking up  
Looking the guitarist up & down

"Hey J, what'cha doing?" He asked, breath tickling her neck.

She slipped her phone into her back pocket  
Hands sliding up his arms  
And coming to rest on his shoulders

"Well, I was doing nothing," she said plainly.

Joe snorted & pressed his lips to hers  
Even if he didn't believe her  
Joe's lips were soft  
He used his tongue to coax Jaime's from her mouth  
Jaime got the idea  
Hands tangling in Joe's hair  
She tugged his head back  
He groaned  
But forgave her as she slipped her tongue back into his mouth  
It exploring every ridge of his mouth  
Tracing his teeth  
And dancing sinfully with his tongue  
Joe's grip tightened on Jaime's hips causing her to moan into the kiss  
He smirked into it & lifted her up  
Jaime's legs curled around his waist  
Arms around his neck as he nipped harshly at her neck  
Dark marks being left behind  
Joe loved her scent & taste  
And the keening noises she made

"Fuck!" Joe hissed unready for Jaime to grope him through his already tight jeans.

She laughed & continuing massaging him through his pants  
Joe glared halfheartedly at her  
Jaime stopped & immediately dropped from Joe  
She ran off leaving him stunned

"Uh, Joe, what are you doing?" Charlie asked.

Joe turned around blushing furiously as he tried hiding his erection 

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He yelled & slammed a door behind him.

Charlie raised a curious brow  
But decided not to bug him


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present time

Someone saying Jaime's name brought her back  
It was her brother  
Pete  
She smiled dazedly at him

"We're here sis," Pete said lightly bumping her.

Jaime let out a nervous breath  
This would be the first time in over two years since she'd seen her parents  
And they never met Fall Out Boy  
Pete rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he stood

"Everything is gonna be alright," he said leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Jaime closed her eyes  
Breathing in through her nose  
Then out her mouth

"That's my girl," Pete said proudly.

 

"Hi mom, hi dad." Jaime said shyly to her parents. 

They smiled at their daughter  
Yet went expressionless with the tattooed strangers behind her

"These are my friends, from Fall Out Boy?" Jaime said nervously.

Her mom's eyes narrowed  
As did her father's 

"Oh... Them..." her mother said distasteful.

Patrick chuckled nervously

"I'm Patrick Stump, pleasure making your aquaintance!" He said holding out a hand.

Her dad reluctantly shook his hand

"Come in," Jaime's mother said moving from the door.

They all filed in after Jaime  
She sat on the couch  
Next to her Joe  
Next to Joe Pete  
Next to Pete was Patrick  
Andy stood for standing besides the couch  
Her parents sat down with them 

"So, this is the band you've been working with for the past year?" Her mom asked.

"Yea, their pretty chill," Jaime said glancing them over.

"So, what are your names?" Jaime's father- John- leaned forward.

"I'm Andy Hurley." Andy was always first for introductions.

"I'm Pete Wentz," Pete said waving, smile lopsided.

"I'm Joe Trohman, nice to finally meet you," Joe said polite as ever. 

Jaime snorted causing eyes to flicker to her

"Sorry, something's in the air I think," she explained nonchalantly.

Joe shrugged

"Like love?" He asked.

Jaime glared at him  
Joe smirked smugly   
Pete elbowed Joe  
He groaned in pain  
Jaime stifled a laugh

"I'll get you later Wentz," he threatened quietly.

Andy cleared his throat

"So, what was Jaime like growing up?" He asked returning everyone's gaze to her parents.

"She was well-mannered, & always a joy to be around. Jaime enjoyed going to the youth group camp, didn't you dear," Jaime's mother- Paige- said.

"I really didn't." Jaime pointed out.

"What? Why?" Paige asked dumbfounded.

"Because, being Christian was your thing. Not mine, you forced the religion on me. I'm an atheist now, like Patrick here," Jaime explained.

She gestured to an awkward sitting Patrick  
He smiled nervously  
Cheeks flushing fuchsia  
They kicked them out  
They kicked their own daughter out  
Jaime stood there shocked  
Eyes staring intensely at the hard wood door

"C'mon Jaime," Pete said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine! Fuck you guys too!" Jaime yelled at the door before turning on her heel to leave.


	8. Movie Night For Better Or Worse

Jaime didn't know how it happened  
One minute she was snuggling up against Pete  
They watching movie with the others  
Next Patrick was on top of her  
Tugging off her shirt  
While his was only half on   
Patrick's plush lips sucked at her exposed throat  
Soft moans & keening noises fell from Jaime's lips with her conscious choice

"It's alright," Patrick panted when she didn't recuperate. "Joe'll never find out." He said darkly.

Jaime merely nodded  
She never known her attraction to Patrick to be so...  
Strong  
Yes Jaime knew she was attracted to him  
But she was attracted to Joe too  
Sometimes more attracted to Joe  
But sometimes Patrick  
She never figured she could have the pale boy

Jaime pulled at his shirt's hem, "Then let's get to it Pattycakes."

***

The sex?  
Was nothing short of amazing  
Patrick was well equipped for satisfying Jaime's "needs"  
They lie together on the soiled couch  
Patrick's soft breathing against Jaime's ear  
Jaime stared at the ceiling  
Still high from adrenaline & lust filled thoughts  
Pupils blown wide as she turned to stare at the pale angel  
Lips perfectly pressed together  
Hair disheveled  
But still perfect  
Patrick looked so peacefully while asleep  
Sp young  
Then again for someone 30  
He could past for an 18 year old  
They dressed before Pete returned

"Sup guys, movie done already?" Pete asked staring at the tv.

They nodded  
Jaime yawned

"Im'ma just... Hit the hay, night Pete... Patrick." Jaime said with a sly smirk.

Pete waved & said night  
Patrick did as well & winked at her  
Jaime laughed quietly & strolled to the bunk area  
Now she knows why Joe cheats...  
It's fun


End file.
